


From Tight Jeans to Half-Undressed Disarray

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 4.denim, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Every time Patsy wears her tight jeans Delia has to help her out of them. ;)
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femslash February





	From Tight Jeans to Half-Undressed Disarray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4.denim of Femslash February 2020.

Delia likes Patsy in trousers, but especially in jeans. Jeans hug her bottom in a way that is most pleasing, even when other people can freely see it too when they’re out and about. But Delia knows that Patsy dresses in her jeans to please herself and because she likes how much Delia likes her in them, which is all the more important.

But what Delia likes the most about Patsy wearing jeans, probably, is that it is she and she alone who gets to help Patsy out of them. Part of it is of necessity, because the jeans are tight, clinging to Patsy’s perfect long legs almost like a second skin and Patsy would never wriggle out of them herself, forcing Delia to _peel_ her out of them, deliberately and slowly, that is…

…that is prelude to things that require locked doors and privacy, and which include muffled giggles and kisses aplenty, so many kisses that they’re both completely breathless by the end of it, once Patsy is peeled out of her jeans and her long legs and beckoning body are spread over a bed, and she is _looking_ at Delia with her best come-hither gaze, even when her body is invitation enough, enticement aplenty.

The jeans remain forgotten on the floor as Delia goes to kiss Patsy and continue kissing and caressing her, too eager to bother with the rest of Patsy’s clothes, as buttons are easy to open and there is a special titillation in looking down at Patsy, flushed just so, her shirt open, breasts heaving with her breath and covered enticingly with her sexiest bra, and it is the work of a moment for Delia to slip her hand under the waistband of Patsy’s knickers and find her wet and ready and eager, pushing against her touch, restless.

Patsy muffles her joy into Delia’s shoulder as she quickly brings her to the brink and over it, moving her fingers in familiar caresses she would know with her eyes closed, often does, when the sight of Patsy’s pleasure is a bit too much to look at.

She kisses Patsy long and deep, her skirt rustling as she kneels astride Patsy’s body, and Patsy’s hand soon find her body to move her where she needs her, to have her, to taste her.

Delia has to bite her lip once Patsy has coaxed her into position, has managed to relieve her of her knickers, and dove under her skirts, petticoat and all, and is putting her mouth on her, kissing her and using her tongue like… she’s gasping at the end, hands gripping the headboard in a white-knuckled grip, her mouth open in voiceless joy and Patsy… she whimpers and shudders, body clenching, pleasure filling her from head to toe, hazy-warm _._

Eventually, they both lie on the narrow bed in a state of half-undressed disarray, panting and calming down, Delia’s head to Patsy’s breast, both of them breathless for their efforts. Soon, they should start making themselves presentable, but that can wait, that can wait and will, for a moment, for this stolen hour that is still theirs without duty and obligation. Delia thinks about how lovely it would be to fall asleep like this, with Patsy’s fingers carding through her hair and comforts herself with the dream of _someday_ and enjoys this moment for what it is.


End file.
